L'ange des ténèbres
by Nevraa
Summary: "Tu dois partir ils nous ont retrouvés ! Fait tes valises et pars le plus vite possible ne te retourne pas chère sœur et n'oublie pas que je t'aime..." Voilà les derniers mots qu'a prononcé mon frère ma seul et dernière chose qui me restais... Mes parents m'ont laissé en mourants et maintenant lui.. Après des mois de solitude me voilà devant l'académie Cross !
1. Première nuit: L'arrivé

Bonjour ! Me voici, Nevrä, je suis là pour partager ma fanfiction de vampire Knight, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivé.

Après plusieurs heures de marche j'arrive enfin devant cette académie ! Elle est très grande vu de l'extérieur. Non enfaite elle est immense ! Après quelque instant immobile, je décide de passer les grilles mais je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma tempe...

\- Que fais- tu ici ?! dit une voix grave, surement masculine.

Les derniers jours ont été épuisant, je n'ai même pas entendu arrivé mon soi-disant agresseur, Kath reprend toi ! Je me retourne vers lui, il est assez grand avec des cheveux très claires presque blanc et des yeux mauves...

\- Répond ! dit-il en criant presque.

Apparemment monsieur est colérique... Intéressant ! Et en plus stupide, comme si son arme allait me faire quelque chose ! Mais je le pardonne, il ne peut pas savoir ma condition. Il appuis de plus en plus fort ! Il commence à me gonfler !

\- Alors, tu dégages ton jouet de ma tête hunter, apprend à reconnaître tes ennemis, sérieusement, je ressemble à une sangsue ?

Il y eut quelque seconde de flottement ou le dis psychopathe était très surpris. Il voulut surement me poser des questions mais une petite brune apparue.

\- Mais... ! voulus répondre le psychopathe.

\- Zéro ! Arrête ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on reçoit les personnes ! elle se retourna vers moi avec un léger sourire, désolée, je m'appelle Yuuki et toi ?

\- Kathérina, je suis ici pour voir le directeur, dis-je avec une certaine froideur.

\- Alors, suis-moi, dit-elle en souriant.

Cette Yuuki n'arrête-elle pas de sourire un moment ? Elle va me faire vomir avec sa bonne humeur. Pendant le 'trajet' elle essaya de me faire parler mais bon on va dire que je n'étais pas motivé. Elle me conduit devant une grande porte puis elle entra sans toquer suivi du psychopathe et moi.

\- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur * sourire* dit Yuuki.

\- Yuuki ma princesse vient dans mes bras ! Dit-il avec un très grand sourire puis s'écrasant au sol à côté de Yuuki.

\- Euhh... Monsieur ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas papa ? Commença le directeur avec une voix de bébé.

\- Euh... Monsieur il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir... Commença Yuuki.

\- Relève toi Kaien et arrête de faire l'enfant tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Dis-je avec amusement.

\- Bonsoir Kathérina. Yuuki, Zero pouvez-vous sortir s'il vous plait.

Mais Yuuki ne semblait pas prête à partir. Elle a dû être surprise du ton que j'ai pris avec son père adoptif.

-Yuuki viens ! dit le psychopathe en partant.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Kathérina Darks ?

\- Bon, au moins vous connaissez mon nom c'est un bon début, le taquinai-je.

\- Bon alors...?

\- Je voudrais intégrer ton académie.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changés d'avis ? Je croyais que ce serait ton frère qui t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir...

\- On va dire qu'il y a eu un petit imprévu... Il... Il... Il n'est plus de ce monde et puis je viens dans cette académie car mes parents le voulaient sinon croyez-moi je serai déjà très loin d'ici ...

Je sentais ma voix qui partait en vrille, les sanglots commençaient à arrivés, mais je ne devais pas craquer.

\- Je te crois Kath. Dans ce cas tu peux rester à l'académie, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui voulait être réconfortant.

\- Très bien alors !

\- Tiens ton uniforme et tu iras dans la Day Class.

\- Je ne comptais pas aller à la Night Class toute façon !

-Tu devrais leurs laissé une chance...

\- Non !

Il semblait être déçu, tant pis, je ne vis pas faire amis-amis avec les bouffeurs d'humains !

\- Je te conduis à ta chambre viens !

Il m'emmena jusqu'à une chambre vide... il y a une salle de bain et dans la chambre il y a seulement une armoire avec un lit et une table de chevet tout est en bois.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien je te laisse t'installé et demain tu commences à 14h le matin tu n'iras pas en cour mais, à la place tu visiteras l'école ou fait ce que tu veux hein! mais pas de bêtises ! Sourit-il. Le petit déjeuné est servi de 6h30 à 7h50, si tu veux rate le petit déjeuner demain matin, viens dans mon bureau je pourrais te donner quelque chose le temps de finaliser l'inscription, sur cela, bonne nuit jeune fille !

\- Oui d'accord au revoir, bonne nuit Kaien ! dis-je en fermant la porte.

Vivement demain que je vois quels spécimens il y a dans cette académie... J'appréhende de croiser le sang pur d'ailleurs, et Zero va vouloir me poser des questions, et bien, je ne suis pas dans le merde.

Sur mes réflexions j'éteignis la lumière et m'endormis très vite oubliant la douleur de mes jambes qui on endurer ses deniers mois de fuite...


	2. Deuxième nuit: Altercation

CHAPITRE 2

7h50, c'est l'heure de ce réveillé, enfin... On va dire que ces élèves euh... FONT BEAUCOUP DE BRUIT MÊME A 30 KILOMETRES DES DORTOIRS... J'ai raté le petit déjeuner mais ce n'est pas grave toute façon je ne mange presque jamais le matin. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je voie tout les élèves allés courir je ne sais ou, surement en cours vu qu'ils commencent à 8h15.

Je me lève de mon lit, prend des vêtements et part dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

8h20, je ressors de la salle de bain habillé d'un débardeur gris, d'un short noir auquel est ajouté des chaines grises avec MES collants noires trouées bien sûr. Faut pas abuser non plus ! L'uniforme c'est bien deux minutes mais très peu pour moi, et puis je commence les cours seulement cette après-midi. J'ai oublié de me décrire, je mesure 1m63, j'ai de long cheveux blancs qui m'arrive dans le bas du dos, des yeux verts (qui devienne noir lorsque je m'énerve), voilà voilà.

Bon il est temps de visiter l'académie je crois ! Je sortis dans le couloir mais je ne suis rendu compte que je ne sais pas où est la sortie, donc je retournai dans ma chambre et je passai par la fenêtre.

J'avais repéré un grand arbre juste devant ma chambre j'essaye de trouver une branche ni trop petit ni trop grande ne faudrait pas qu'elle casse sous mon poids je serai stupide: 1,2,3... YAAAAATTTTAAAA et c'est bon je suis arrivé sur ma branche ! De là ou je suis je peux voir tout l'extérieur il y a des arbres partout bonne nouvelle, des bancs et même des fontaines quand on compare a chez moi... nan enfaite ce n'est pas comparable... Moi et mon frère à la mort des parents on a dû fuir résultat on avait qu'une petite maison et encore sans les quelques travaux qu'on a faits je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu être habitable... mais bon ceci appartient au passé maintenant...

Je saute de l'arbre en effectuant une pirouette améliorée, et je me ballade environ plus de deux heures et puis j'arrive devant une salle de cours, je rentre à l'intérieur et je voie que c'est une salle de musique. De loin je voie une guitare et donc je décide de la prendre avec moi, le directeur ne dira rien, je le sais. J'en ai un peu marre maintenant de marcher, j'arrive devant un grand bâtiment plutôt devant une grande porte, il y avait une lune ça doit être le fameux pavillon de la lune ou se trouvent les sangsues ! Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici... Je continue alors mon chemin en quête d'un banc mais rien bravo le dirlo ! il y a partout sauf ou je suis ! Et bien merde alors ! je m'assoie par terre a l'ombre d'un arbre.

Je suis bien tout simplement bien ! Je sortis alors ma guitare et commence a joué le premier truc qui me passa par la tête... D'habitude je joue que du rock mais là je jouais un morceau calme presque apaisant... Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit de branche, comme si on avait marché dessus.

Je me retourne sur mes gardes avec ma dague en main normalement tout le monde est censé être en cour ou dans leurs pavillons !

Le buisson ! Il a quelqu'un s'est obligé les buissons ne bougent pas tout seule merde !

\- AIIIIIIIE!

-Bon qu'on soit d'accord les buissons ne peuvent pas bouger tout seule et encore moins parler donc la personne qui se planque pourrai sortit je ne suis pas d'humeur a joué à cache-cache !

Quand j'ai finis ma phrase un tipe au cheveu blond et au yeux bleu sortit du buisson, il était habillé d'un uniforme blanc...

\- Euh... Tu pourras me dire ce que tu foutais dans un buisson ? Demandais-je, surprise.

-J'écoutais...

-Euh... T'écoutais... tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

-Non je suis sérieux, je m'appelle Aidô Hanabusa et toi ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Demandais-je agressive.

-Oui tu m'en a posé deux ... alors ma petite rose des prés ? Dit le fameux Aidô en approchant.

-Kathérina Darks, je ne suis certainement pas une rose gamin.

-Oui tu es une rose piquante... Magnifique et inaccessible ton vissage me dit quelque chose ...

Et merde, moi qui essaye de ne pas me faire repérer voilà que le premier jour un bouffeur d'humain ce doute de m'avoir vu ailleurs !

\- Ecoute Aidô, je n'ai pas le temps, dis-je en commençant à partir.

-Attend ! Dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

-Ne me touche pas sangsue ! Bordel lâche moi ! Dis-je en essayant de bouger.

-Sangsue ? Mais comment... ? Dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de mon bras.

\- Lâche moi !

Soudainement ma colère me submergea, comment cette sangsue a osé e touché ! Je sens me yeux devenir de plus en plus noir. Puis la chose que je ne voulais pas qui arrive arriva... Aidô fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres plus loin !

-Comment... ?! Demanda-t-il surpris.

Il a continué de me crier des phrases mais bon je ne l'écoutais plus, je cherchais plus à me maitriser qu'autre chose... Et puis je partis dans les ombres comme je le fais parfois pour partir tranquillement je peux vous dire qu'il tirait une de ces têtes ! Si je n'étais pas en train de me contrôler pour ne pas tuer la première personne que je croise j'aurai surement ri ! Le pouvoir des ombres que je possède est assez spéciale, je peux entrer dans les ombres et me « promener » ainsi, il ne se manifeste que très rarement et m'épuise. J'arriva dans ma chambre ou je mis l'uniforme de la Day class.

11h58, Avec tout ça j'ai presque oublier d'aller voir le directeur.

-Après plusieurs minutes de marche-

-Mais ou diable se trouve ce satané bureau ?!

J'étais sur le point de craquer et de retourner dans mon dortoir, quand j'aperçue au loin une petite tête brune.

-Bonjour Kathérina, je t'ai entendu râler et vu que tu es nouvelle je suppose que tu n'arrives pas trouver le bureau du directeur ? Dit-elle en s'approchant avec un petit sourire.

-Dieu merci, j'étais sur le point de repartir aux dortoirs ! Pourrais-tu m'accompagné s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je avec un regard de chien battu.

-Allez viens !

Après quelques minutes de marche, on arriva devant le bureau, je le remerciai puis alla voir Kaien. On finalisa l'inscription, et bien sûr (pour changer) me demanda si j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir intégrer la night class et/ou devenir gardien. Mais je déclinai son offre.

14h12, je sortie du bureau de Kaien avec un mot pour mon retard et puis j'alla en cour. Je toquai puis rentrai, un vieux monsieur petit avec des dents jaune qui puai la cigarette s'approcha de moi.

-Mademoiselle asseyez - vous ! Le cour a commencé !

-Oui je le voie, j'ai un mot du directeur et puis je suis nouvelle, dis-je avec un air blasé.

-Ahh ! Mais c'est vous ! Présentez-vous !

-Je m'appelle Kathérina Darks j'ai le même âge que vous voilà j'en rien autre à dire.

-Mais voyons ! Dites-nous autres choses ! Avez-vous des frères, des sœurs, vos parents quel métier exercent-ils ou habitez- vous allez ?! Dit le gnome aux dents jaunes avec impatience

-Ça ne vous regarde pas si vous voulez savoir quelque chose ouvrez votre putain de carnet là !

-Mademoiselle ! On ne parle pas comme cela aux professeures ! Présentez- vous c'est un ordre !

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un vulgaire humain moi, lui dis-je froidement en l regardant dans les yeux, je sentais mes yeux s'assombrir.

-Je... commença-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Ils sont tous décédés, maintenant, je vous prie d'ouvrir votre carnet, _professeur,_ dis-je d'une voix claire mais pourtant on pouvait y voir à 10 kilomètres à la ronde la froideur d'un iceberg _._

-Euh... Asseyez-vous donc au fond mademoiselle à côté de Kiryû et si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas ... Dit-il avec un sourire très gêné.

Je monte tout en haut à côté du fameux « Kiryû » je me rendis compte alors après quelques secondes que c'était le psychopathe de l'autre soir.

-Ohh merde, chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

-T'as dit quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

-Du calme hunter, dis-je en me perdant dans la contemplation de mon stylo.

Pendant tout le cour il me jetait des regards furtifs genre « tu ne m'as pas vu » , et ça me fait rire ! Le pire avec lui c'est qu'il est froid, dure et méprisant avec tout le monde mais je sais que c'est juste d'apparence car il utilise ces sentiments pour en cacher d'autre... Je le sais, je faisais pareil a la mort de mes chers parents...

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me juter des regards furtifs tu es stressant ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Fredonner

\- Tu es étrange Zéro... Dis-je soudainement sérieuse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Tu es froid et distant avec tout le monde mais je sais que c'est juste un masque pour refoulé d'autre sentiment comme la haine et la tristesse...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Au que si Zéro... Chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

La fin du cour sonne et toute les filles commencent à s'agiter pourquoi ?! Elles m'énervent ! Elle se dirige toute vers le pavillon de la lune.

Puis tous les élèves de la night classe sont sorti et là, plus de tympans ils sont littéralement morts, dead, kaputt, смерть !

-Mes CROQUIGNOLETTES bien rêvées de moi ?!

-OUI AIDOL SEMPAII ! Répondirent les filles avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Inutile de vous dire quel idiot était entrain de faire bavé ses fans, Aidô bien sûr... Je commençais déjà à partir quand Aidô me prit la main.

\- Et toi beauté tu as bien dormis ? Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Mon cher Aidô retire de suite ta main de la mienne si tu veux encore revoir tes soi-disant fans, dis-je avec un sourire malsain.

\- AHHHH ELLE VEUX DIRE QUOI PAR LA ! Criaient les « fans ».

\- Mais ... Commença Aidô en pleurant limite.

-Dégage de là !

\- A mon pauvre Aidô ! J'aime bien cette fille ! Dit une rousse a couette

\- Allez ne fessons pas attendre maître Kanamé ! dit un blond aux yeux verts en souriant.

Sur cela ils partirent tous et moi aussi !

Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre et me coucha dans mon lit et repensa à cette journée et tous ces élèves plus qu'étrange.


End file.
